Can We Call This Love?
by Geekly Chic Chick
Summary: He was searching for his friend. She decided to joke around with him. After a very unpleasant meeting with young college student Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase somehow ends up with his keys. Even though Percy seems not wanting to meet again, the two end up having to and begin to become friends. There's just one question. Can they call it love? Rated T for language and just in case.
**Hey y'all! GeeklyChicChick here! It's been awhile! I am back with a new fanfic between Percy and Annabeth! It's a Mortal AU. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Rick, I have a slogan I will sell to you for the Percy Jackson series!**

 **Rick: What is it?**

 **Me: 'I sold my soul for all this Sarcasm'**

 **Rick: Isn't that already my slogan?**

 **Me: Possibly**

 **Rick: No you puny mortal**

 **Me: Next time Rick, next time!**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy wondered around the club looking for some girl to talk to and convince to go on a date with him. As he maneuvered around a highly drunk couple, he pulled out his phone to check the time. Squinting at the bright light of his phone, Percy realized that it was 1:26 A.M. His mom, Sally, was expecting him home in twenty-four minutes. Quickly, Percy went in search of his designated driver.

"Marco!" he called out, waiting for his response.

Quickly, someone shouted out, "Polo!"

Assuming it was Marco messing around, Percy headed toward the direction he heard the call.

Again, he yelled, "Marco!" And again, the response.

Percy arrived at where the response seemed to be coming from, but Marco was not in sight.

A final time, he shouted, "Marco!"

When he heard the response right in his ear, Percy spun around.

Behind him was a girl in a sparkly grey strapless cocktail dress that ended around her mid thigh with a pair of silver sandals. Framing her face were blond princess curls. From what Percy could tell, she was the same kind of girl who thought lunch was a subject and shopping was a sport.

"I take it that you're the bitch who keeps shouting polo every time I call for my friend Marco!" Percy yelled.

"Possibly," the girl smirked. "The name's Annabeth, fellow bitch."

Percy rolled his eyes at Annabeth joking manner.

"Mind helping me fInd my friend?" Percy asked. "I got to leave other wise my mom'll kill me."

"Whatever," Annabeth shrugged. "I should get going to. I have work tomorrow."

The two set off, calling for Marco. While walking around, Annabeth turned her head toward Percy.

"So, I never got a name from you," she hinted.

"Oh, um... I'm Percy," he answered.

"Cool, like short for Percival or Perseus? Or is it just Percy?"

"Perseus."

"Cool. It's that your friend?" Annabeth asked, pointing at a boy wearing a black button up shirt, waving his hands above his head.

"Yeah," he replied. "See you around."

After winking, he walked over toward Marco.

"Ready to go, man?" Percy asked once he arrived.

"Yep, dude," Marco replied.

Marco and Percy headed out of the club toward Marco's convertible.

"Saw you with the blonde in there," Marco said as he unlocked the door. "Got yourself a date?"

"No, Marco," Percy laughed. "More like she's the bitch who decided to do Marco Polo when I was trying to find you, so she helped me find you."

"You totally like her."

"No, I don't. Just by having a small conversation I could tell she was a bitch."

"Whatever you say Perce."

Marco started up the car and heard towards Percy's house.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Slamming the car door shut, Annabeth headed inside her dad's flat and heard toward her room. As she entered her bathroom, she carefully removed the bobby pins from her hair, followed by the small elastic bands. Letting down all of her hair, she carefully removed her make-up.

Smiling on the mirror at her natural face, she began to brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas. As soon as she was done, Annabeth removed her contacts, put on her glasses, threw her hair in a messy bun, and went to her comfortable bed. Searching for her phone, she realized it was still in her handbag.

Getting up and entering the bathroom again, she quickly grabbed it and heard back to her bed.

Annabeth opened the handbag asks dumped the contents onto the comforter. Inside was her phone, lip gloss, eye drops, gum, and, for some reason, two key chains.

After checking her phone for missed calls, she grabbed the key chain that didn't bring to her.

The keychain's lanyard read

Property of Percy Jackson

If found, please call

(212) 781- 9269

Annabeth quietly laughed at how he lost his keys to her, the bitch from the bar.

Not sure of how to explain at the time, she set the keys and her phone on the nightstand and went to sleep, dreaming of the boy with messy, raven black hair.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, y'all! The number above that Percy used, I have no idea whatsoever if it is a real number or not, so don't call it, I really don't want you getting in trouble with the police.**

 **So, if you think I should continue, just say continue in your review! Gracias!**

 **Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**

 **Review, favorite and follow before I turn you yellow!**

 **(If you can tell me in the review what series the original version of this came from, I will give you a cookie! If you say the specific book, two cookies for you!)**

 **~ GeeklyChic**


End file.
